sueña
by sabaku no luhan
Summary: luhan una akatsuki ke ullo de konoha ke conosera gaara y todo cambiara.la cosa mas idota ke e escrbido en mi vida no me refiro al fic si no al summary no tenia ni la menor idea de lo ke se pone aki.reviews


Ola!!

Mi primera fic aki espero ke les guste

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen a alguien ke no se komo se llama

Solo luhan me pertenece muahahaa lean.

ACLARACIONES

( ) Intervenciones mías

" " pensamientos

**Reviews? ** Letras así demonios

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Los sueños sin ellos no recordaríamos parte de nuestra infancia ya que ellos te llevan a tu infancia o a tu futuro pueden ser tranquilos o aterradores que muestran cosas de tu vida de otra forma mas cruel o de lo que podrías pasar un sueño te lleva amuchas partes sin siquiera moverte del lugar donde sueñas sin ellos no seriamos nada.**

**FLASH BACK**

**4 años atrás**

-pero por que no, soy parte del equipo

-para entrar a los exámenes chunnin solo se permiten equipos kon 3 integrantes kon tigo seria 4

-entonces… quite a sakura ella no sabe pelear ademas… su frente es demasiado grande

-oye…-dijo sakura casi gritando

-cállate frente de marquesina

-tranquilízate, no podemos quitar a sakura ella estuvo antes en el equipo ke tu

-pero… pero… eso no es justo yo e entenado mas duro ke ella soy mucho mejor qué sakura

-lo siento las reglas son las reglas

-entonces no quiero estar en este estupido equipo ni en esta estupida aldea me largo

-luhan!!!!

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi: ya pasaron 4 años desde ke se fue y todo fue mi culpa

Narutokara de zorro: no fue su culpa sensei

Sasuke: naruto tiene razón no fue su culpa o.o naruto tiene razón nooo

Se acabara el mundo

Naruto: ¬¬ ke gracioso sasuke

Sakura : ajajaaj (maldita perra la odio) saske –kun tiene razón

Naruto: TOT por ke sakura no me quiere maldito sasuke

**-Matalo yo te ayudo compadré**

**-"**kyubi deja el alcohol TOT te hace daño y a mí también"

**-Noo por favor prometo tomar menos solo 7 veces al dia en vez de 14**

**Lo juro TOT**

Hace tiempo ke naruto podía hablar kon el kyubi, ke rea un zorro kon

9 colas kon problemas de alcoholismo (raro no?)

**Mientras en sunakagure**

-gaa… digo kazakage-sama

El escritorio de gaara era 5 de papeles de trabajo 95 de cartas de amor de sus fans

(Yo le made una ¬¬ todavía no me la contesta) y su cabeza

-gaara estas vivo

-…zzz

Hace tiempo ke gaara podía dormir había echo un pacto kon shukaku gaara lo deja

Salir a jugar kon sus amigos mapaches y el lo deja dormir.

Gaara soñaba des de comer galletas gigantes hasta los recuerdos de su niñez.

**FLASH BACK**

Mini gaara: tío tío

(Komo no se komo se llama su tío le pondré "y" OK)

Y: ke pasa gaara

Mini gaara : no tengo cejas TOT

Y: o.o cierto no lo había notado

Mini gaara: tío soy anormal TOT

Y: mira pare ke te voy a mentir si (qué cruel)

Mini gaara: ademas de demonio soy anormal T.T

Y: ve el lado bueno kon tus ojos delineados nadie notara ke no tienes cejas

(Eso es enserio lo primero ke vi. de gaara fueron sus ojos y no ke no tenia cejas)

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-temari

-por qué decías qué eras anormal

-o.o ¬¬ olvídalo ake venias

**EN AKATSUKI**

Luhan : tengo 16 años llegue aki ase 3 años y me siguen tratando komo a una niñita .

**FLASH BACK**

Una niña corre en dirección al bosque y se topa kon dos akatsuki

-quienes son?

-eso te lo deberíamos de preguntar a ti estas en territorio akatsuki

-ò.ó quien llamas niñita idiota!!!!!

Al gritar por se derrumbo una parte de la montaña ke callo en sasori matándolo al instante

(Y esa es la vdd explicación de la muerte de sasori)

-UPS, O.o lo mate soy una asesina, jajá se le reventó la cabeza

-o.O quieres estar en akatsuki mataras gente

-OK donde firmo

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Itachi : t gustaría jugar al voto y luego ir por un helado

Luhan : si n.n

Todos: lo vez eres una niña!!!!

Luhan : los odio a todos me nos a tobi ke es muy lindo

(Tobi? Ke ese no es nombre de perro )

Líder : basta de tonterías les toca una …

Luhan: líder calme a sus miembros o me pongo a gritar asta ke se destruya el cuartel akatsuki

Líder: o.o no todos ustedes CALLENSE

Todos: OK TOT

Líder : luhan, deidara y tobi

Luhan era la nueva compañera de deiadara por lo de sasori y tobi la mascota del

Equipo

Deidara:a donde iremos

Líder: a konoha


End file.
